I Cry
I Cry ist ein Lied von Flo Rida. Lyrics I know Caught up in the middle I cry, just a little When I think of letting go Oh no Gave up on the riddle I cry, just a little When I think of letting go I know you wanna get behind the wheel Only 1 Rida Eyes shut still got me swimming like a diver Can't let go i got fans in Okinawa My heart to japan quake losers and surviours Norway no you didn't get my flowers No way to sound better but the killer was a Coward Face just showers The minute in a hour Heard about the news all day went sour Lil mama got me feeling like a limit here Put you in the box just the presidents ciggarettes Give em my regards or regardless i get arrested Ain't worried about the killers just the young & restless Get mad coz the quarter million on my necklace DUI never said i was driving reckless You & I or jelously was not oppressive Oh no i can't stop i was Destined I know Caught up in the middle I cry, just a little When I think of letting go Oh no Gave up on the riddle I cry, just a little When I think of letting go I know Caught up in the middle I cry, just a little When I think of letting go Oh no Gave up on the riddle I cry, just a little When I think of letting go Champagne buckets still got two tears in it And i put that on my tatoo of Jimi Hendrix Get depressed coz the outfit all in it Coz the press tell it all get a meal ticket Clean next Get a call just a lil visit Sacrifice just to make a hit still vivid Rihanna kiss you on ya neck just kill critics Buggatti never when im rich, just god fearing Look at me steering, Got the bossing staring Mr Mike Caren, Tell his Billie Jeans Im on another planet Thank E-Class, Big Chuck or Lee Prince Perries Buy my momma chandeliers on my tears dammit Thirty years you had thought these emotions vanish Tryna live Tryna figure how my sister vanish No cheers i know you wouldnt panic I know Caught up in the middle I cry, just a little When I think of letting go Oh no Gave up on the riddle I cry, just a little When I think of letting go I know Caught up in the middle I cry, just a little When I think of letting go Oh no Gave up on the riddle I cry, just a little When I think of letting go When i need a healing, i just look up the the ceiling I see the sun coming down i know its all better now When i need a healing, i just look up the the ceiling I see the sun coming down i know its all better now When i need a healing, i just look up the the ceiling I see the sun coming down i know its all better now When i need a healing, i just look up the the ceiling I see the sun coming down i know its all better now I know, I know, I know, I-I-I-I I think of letting go, go, go, go I know Caught up in the middle I cry, just a little When I think of letting go Oh no Gave up on the riddle I cry, just a little When I think of letting go I know Caught up in the middle I cry, just a little When I think of letting go Oh no Gave up on the riddle I cry, just a little When I think of letting go Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:Flo Rida